Starkid: the Musical
by Vuraangreg
Summary: Things go missing in Starkid Manor, and one only may leave it when the case is solved. And they're doing this, in the way of a Disney-musical! Just an idea I've had for a while. Later on maybe some Laurwalk, Breredith, Joime and Jarren. Don't like, don't read. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue: Starkid theme song

**Hey, it's Vuraangreg here! I don't have much to say in here, you'll find all information in the end of this chapter. I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. ****_I do not own the original lyrics of used songs, Team Starkid or their productions._****Enjoy!**

**-Vuraangreg**

* * *

_Narrator singing_

_I come from a land, it's no faraway place,_

_where the people have a Redvine or two._

_Where they prank you all day if you don't want to play._

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's true!_

_._

_When the scripts' from the Langs, and the songs from their Criss,_

_And the jokes in their plays are right._

_Come on down, stop on by with a starship and fly_

_to the Land of the Lost Dicks at night!_

_._

_The Starkids at night, like the Starkids at day_

_More funny than not, are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways…_

_In Gotham with Bats, under Bug-world's bright moon_

_In Pigfarts a guard could fall and fall hard_

_With Senior Year soon…_

* * *

**Song: "Arabian Nights" from Aladdin**

**Actually, this is a series of Oneshots about the Starkids/their musicals combined with Disney songs. This is the small non-saying beginning of a songfic. Every chapter will have another Disney song -**** so if you have a favorite Disneysong, don't be afraid and leave it in a review. If you want one song with a certain Starkid/character, leave it there as well. I could pace it as a random thing, or at the end of this fic. I'm currently on random updates. Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story…**


	2. Richter Report

**Chapter 1: Richter Report: Darren arrives, and Joey is the first one to see him...**** I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. ****_I do not own the original lyrics of used songs, Team Starkid or their productions._**Enjoy!

**-Vuraangreg**

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Julia asked, and Brian nodded. When they heard Darren was coming over from LA to Starkid Manor, they had been preparing his arrival. He would arrive today, if everything was okay, and they hoped Darren would like it. They have been decorating the whole Manor past week, barely doing anything else. Some others, like the Langs, Denise and Jeff, stopped by in the week of preparations, but they didn't stay long when they saw how busy they were.

When the preparations were finished (about an hour ago) everybody went doing something else. Julia locked herself up in her room to mentally prepare for Darren's arrival, the boys went watching a movie in Lauren's room (but they were actually discussing which character was the best!), Lauren was involving a plan on scaring Darren when he first comes in, Jaime tried to help Lauren with her plan by distracting Darren when it was time and Meredith was trying to figure out if she dared to ask Brian if he wants a relationship with her.

So, everyone was so busy that when nobody noticed the doorbell rang, Joey went down to scare away anyone who was ringing that bell the whole damn time until the door opened.

"Alright, I'M COMING!" he screamed in the direction of the door. Joe fastly reached it, and when he opened it, he saw… nobody. This made Joey more mad then he already was on the door-ringer. They were at the end of the Order of the Phoenix (Harry and friends were heading to the Ministry to 'safe Sirius'), and Joey didn't want to miss that part. Suddenly, a certain curly-headed boy jumped from the right in the doorpost, and made Joey shout. Then, when he realized who was standing in front of him, he hugged him badly.

"Joey. Can't breathe…" Darren could let out, and Joey fastly let go on his buddy.

"You're here! you're finally here! a lot of things happened, do I need to tell you?" Joey said. Darren almost didn't get what his friend said, so fast had he spoken. Darren shook his head, and couldn't help grinning for Joey's enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you again, Joey, and I'll be able to figure out wh—" but Joey didn't listen to what Darren had to say. He just burst out into song, singing everything that came across his mind, instead of calling the others.

_Jim is still a giant, towering above us all.  
Lauren, at the other hand, is remaining ninja-small._

_Nick and Jeff came over with_ _ideas for a new play._

_Wanted to take me, but I screamed: "another day!"_  
_I have just lost my candy,_ _and this is today's hunch:_  
_Not everyone invited will be coming here for lunch._

Lauren and Jaime, who were ready to get their plan into action, (and heard Joey shouting) came downstairs, and saw how Joey was standing next to Darren, singing about what happened last month. The girls sighed when Joey started singing again after a short pause.

_This is the Richter-report, gives you the long and the short.  
Every grunt, roar, and snort – not a tale, I distort.  
On the Richter-report!_

"What're we gonna do if we want him to go?" Jaime asked Lauren, who grinned at her.

"I've got an idea. Stay put – I'll be right back!" Lauren disappeared, and Joey went on with his song. He didn't even notice Darren got irritated by him.

_Joe's going crazy, Dylan stays calm by Walker's pranks._  
_Brian wants to ask her, though just who I can't recall._  
_Mere loves Brian, but she doesn't know if he loves her back.  
Jaime was trying to steal all of my precious snacks._  
_Denise says she's seen something looking like a typhoon._

_Julia was hoping for you to arrive very soon!_

Then, in a sudden of a moment, Lauren fell onto Joey. Joey was completely taken aback by the ninja, and was almost knocked unconscious. And what it made more difficult, he didn't know why Lauren had done this to him! Lauren stood up and teased Joey.

_This is the Richter-report, gives you the long and the short.  
Every grunt, roar, and snort – not a tale I distort.  
On the Richter-report!_

"I'll get you one day!" Joey groaned. Lauren simply looked at him.

"Not going to happen, Richter! Hey Darren, how're you?"

"I'm great, thanks Lo!"

"Hello? Is somebody going to help me or not? I'm still on the ground!"

"Just shut it, Joey."

"Not you to, Jaime!"

"It was annoying, you know?"

"It wasn't annoying! I re-wrote it myself, and…"

"And the outcome was terrible," Joe said, who came down with the others because they heard some noise. And with noise, I mean Joey's singing and Lauren jumping onto Joey to cut him off.

"Hey, guys!" Darren said, and they were all heading forward to their friend. As if they bet on who gets to say 'hi' to Darren as first. It cooled down in there when they all properly greeted Darren. Well, it did for some minutes.

"Has somebody seen my book?" Jaime asked to the others. They shook their heads. They didn't even knew Jaime was reading a book – only one knew, but had forgotten this (for the moment). Everyone had lost at least one things over the past week, with the exception for Darren since he just arrived. Someone stole these stuff from them. One of them did it. and now someone has to solve the case.

The thing is: who exactly could be trusted in this?

* * *

**Song: "Morning report" from the Lion Kings**

**Actually, this is a series of Oneshots about the Starkids/their musicals combined with Disney songs. I****f you have a favorite Disney song, don't be afraid and leave it in a review. If you want one song with a certain Starkid/character, leave it there as well. I could pace it as a random thing, or at the end of this fic. I'm currently on random updates. Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story…**


	3. Girl worth singing for

_Guest:_ _I already was planning on using those two. And I agree with you!_

_Robs The Universal Warrior: __Hey, nice idea! _

**Chapter 2: Girl worth singing for: They split up in two groups (boys & girls) and go voting for their detective - the boys do something else after choosing their dtective... ****I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. ****_I do not own the original lyrics of used songs, Team Starkid or their productions. _Enjoy!**

**-Vuraangreg**

* * *

"Okay, since we better have two detectives, how are we gonna do it?" Walker asked. They all had agreed previously that they couldn't have just one detective, because who knows if he/she was guilty to all those 'crimes' they've been talking about. Everyone thought about it, how to split them up so they could vote, when Julia got the idea.

"We split up with gender! The girls can vote for their detective, and the boys go vote for their detective. That way, we'll get two detectives, and can one keep an eye on another," she explained. They all agreed, and went each in a different to discuss who they could trust as their 'detective'.

In the room the guys have chosen, things didn't go as smoothly as they thought. They were all trying to shout over each other, stating they are all good for the job. All of them? Well, only Brian H, Joe W and Joey tried to become detective, Darren and Dylan were just sitting there, watching them shouting at each other.

"It's not gonna work that way!" Dylan screamed, silencing the three of them. He was right – like that, they would still be arguing for days. Darren explained what seemed most logic.

"One by one, you're going to explain why you should be it. You first, Brian, then Joe, and you come last, Joey. Dylan and I will decide who will be our detective." He didn't have to say it twice, as Brian approached the middle of the circle they were standing in, and started to speak.

"If you trust me into this, I promise you I will not let you down." Nothing more. Joe was next to walk to the middle, looking more confident than Brian was.

"Before I begin," Joe said, "I guess Brian meant he will be keeping an eye on _my_ female colleague. If you trust _me_ into this, I'll make sure we'll go over all clues and won't give someone the advantage of doubt, or love for that matter. So please, let it be me!" He calmly walked back to his seat as Joey strode to the middle. For Dylan and Darren it was decided who it should be, if Joey missed his chance. He didn't try and convince his two friends.

"Here's the deal – if you don't make me detective, I'll keep complaining 'till you give me the job."

"Joey, this isn't exactly what you call an argument, so we have to give in and make Joe detective." Daren said. Second mistake since he arrived at Starkid Manor. First one: letting Joey sing the morning report for him. Second: not giving Joey the chance to be in charge for this once.

So, for the rest of the ten minutes they were given to decide who it's going to be, Joey was non-stop complaining and told his friends, who weren't even listening, why he exactly had to be in charge of this. Brian tried to read a book, but gave up after five minutes, Dylan and Joe were trying to sing some songs while Darren played his guitar, but eventually ended up shouting the lyrics instead of singing them.

"Joey, cut it out," Darren shouted, "fine, you'll be in charge! Sorry, J—" Darren would've continued if Joey hadn't been the one to pull him into a hug.

"YES! THANK YOU!"

"Can't… breathe… again…"

"Sorry, pal!"

Nothing was said. They were all relieved they didn't hear Joey anymore, who didn't speak to give his voice a respite, after 10 minutes of shouting why he had to be in charge, which he was now.

After some time, Brian chose to speak up again – or, at least, sing.

_For a long time we've been searching off to battle._

Joe noticed what Brian wanted to do – sing about their girls. Or the girls they wanted. He winked at his friend, to say he understood, and sang the next line.

_In our thundering herd, we feel a lot for babbling._  
_Like the pounding beat, our aching heads aren't easy to ignore  
[Joey:] Hey, think of instead – a girl worth singing for!_

_That's what I said, a girl worth singing for…_

Dylan sighed – why did they ever think of putting him in charge. At least it made him shut up for some time. Well, they could until Brian started to sing. Brian thought of Meredith when continuing the song:

_I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.  
"My girl will marvel at my strength,"_ Joe sang, _"adore my battle scars."_

Darren wanted to sing in as well here, but Joey cut him off.

_I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like.  
It all depends on what she cooks, like beef, pork, chicken…_

They talked a bit, instantaneously forgetting about the song. They began about random stuff, until they started to talk about Darren's career as Blaine Anderson on Glee.

_[Joe:] Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer._  
_"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor." _Darren sang, meaning Starship._  
[guys minus Dylan:] You can guess what we will miss the most when we go off to home.  
[Joey:] What do we want? [guys minus Dylan:] A girl worth singing for…_  
_[Joe:] My girl will think I have no faults. [Brian:]_ _That I'm a major find._  
_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?_

The guys shook their heads as Dylan sang previous line. Some thought something else, but in the song they disagreed, so they disagreed now as well.

_[Joey:] My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her._  
_[Brian:] He thinks he's such a lady killer!_

They were silenced for some moments. None of them wanted to be remembered in this song as the guy that's only loved by his mother. However, Darren volunteered, but edited that so they wouldn't use the 'mother'-line.

_[Darren:] I've no girl back home, but like one of our others.  
[Joe:] Yeah, the only one who'd love you is Chris Colfer!_  
_[guys minus Dylan:] But when we're home and solved the case, they'll line up at the door._  
_[Joey:] What do we want? [guys minus Dylan:] A girl worth singing for!  
[Joey:] Wish that I had [guys minus Dylan:] a girl worth singing for!  
A girl worth singing -_

"Guys! Get your butts outta there and tell us who's your detective, or I'll choose one myself!" Lauren screamed. They fastly made their way out of the room, just to tell them Joey is one of the two in charge.

If he only knew who he had to work with…

* * *

**Song: "Girl worth fighting for" from Mulan**

**Well, who do you think is the other detective? I think it's obvious who the girls chose, but the guys just wanted Joey to stop whining about that he should be in charge. ****I****f you have a favorite Disney song, don't be afraid and leave it in a review. If you want one song with a certain Starkid/character, leave it there as well. I could place it as a random thing, or at the end of this fic. I'm currently on random updates. Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story…**


	4. Nobody is like Lopez

_I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Fangirl: You read my mind! But I'm not saying which one. And thanks!_

**Chapter 2: No-one's like Lopez: They split up in two groups (boys & girls) and go voting for their detective - I think you can already guess who's gonna be Joey's partner-in-charge... ****I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. ****_I do not own the original lyrics of used songs, Team Starkid or their productions. _Enjoy!**

**-Vuraangreg**

* * *

"Okay, since we better have two detectives, how are we gonna do it?" Walker asked. They all had agreed previously that they couldn't have just one detective, because who knows if he/she was guilty to all those 'crimes' they've been talking about. Everyone thought about it, how to split them up so they could vote, when Julia got the idea.

"We split up with gender! The girls can vote for their detective, and the boys go vote for their detective. That way, we'll get two detectives, and can one keep an eye on another," she explained. They all agreed, and went each in a different to discuss who they could trust as their 'detective'.

While Joey was complaining by the guys, decided the girls they would vote for the one they thought they could trust. They all noted down a name, and put them together. All girls voted for Lauren, except for Lauren herself – she thought Julia could easily take care of the job.

"Congrats, Lo!" the girls congratulated her. They were happy for her to be in charge. And, some of them thought, it all got better if Walker was the one the guys choose. And there was a big chance that happened, and if that didn't happen, there was a chance Dylan or Brian would get the job!

"Girls, thank you, I…" there came no further words out of Lauren mouth. For, maybe the first time, Lauren Lopez was speechless. And the others seemed to notice that, too.

"Can you believe it: Lauren Lopez, speechless!" Meredith exclaimed.

"No, it's just… I don't think I should do it!" The girls protested and all gave their reasons why she should take the job. Only Jaime hadn't said anything. That could be easily fixed, though – she started to sing to her.

_[Jaime:] Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Lopez, looking so down in the dumps._

_Every girl here'd love to be you, Lauren, even when taking your lumps._

_There's no woman in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite girl._

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why!_

Lauren began to smile as Jaime continued the song.

_No one's slick as Lopez, no one's quick as Lopez,_

_No one's vocabulary is as thick as Lopez._

_There's no woman in town half as manly, perfect, a pure paragon._

_You can ask Julia, Mere or the boys, and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on._

_._

_[girls minus Lo:] No one's been like Lopez, A queen pin like Lopez,_

_[Jaime:] No one who met her hasn't goose bumps from Lopez._

Lauren began to enjoy this more and more, and joined in with the girls.

_[Lauren:] As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_ _[girls:] What a woman, Lo Lopez._

_[girls minus Lo:] Give five 'hurrahs', give twelve 'hip-hips'!_

_[Jaime:] Lauren is the best, for the rest, here some tips:_

.

_No one fights like Lopez, douses lights like Gaston,_

_In a wrestling match no one pinches like Lopez!_

_For there's no one as burly and brawny. [Lauren:]_ _As you know, my reputation is strong._

_[Jaime:] Not a bit of her 's scraggly or scrawny! [Lauren:] That's right! I'm not tall, but underestimating is wrong._

.

_[girls minus Lo:] No one hits like Lopez, matches wits like Lopez._

_[Jaime:] In a glaring match nobody glares like Lopez._

_[Lauren:] I'm especially good at the scaring of Walker! (Ten points to Lopez!)_

_._

_When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large._

_And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs, but I'm not yet the size of a barge!_

Because being small doesn't mean being weak, Lauren jumped onto her chair. They sang the rest of the song, completely forgetting the reprise.

_[girls minus Lo:] No one scares like Lopez, combing hairs like Lopez,_

_[Jaime:] Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Lopez._

_[Lauren:] I'll be the one to solve the case of Stolen Stuff!_

_Say it again, Who's that girl among men?_

_[girls minus Lo:] And then say it once more; Who's the Ranger next door?_

_Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess?_

_Ask her fans and his five hangers-on!_

_There's just one girl in town who's got all of it down…_

"Thanks, girls! I think I'll do it." Lauren said, receiving a group-hug. A grin appeared on her face.

"Let's see who'll help you," Meredith said, but Lauren stopped her.

"Let me do it," she walked up to their door, where she heard they were singing. She couldn't blame them – they had just finished one themselves.

"Guys!" Lauren screamed, "Get your butts outta there and tell us who's your detective, or I'll choose one myself!" Within seconds, the guys joined the girls in the corridor.

"Who's in charge?" Jaime asked, as Joey's grin grew wider. Of course! Joey always had to be in charge, hadn't he? Lo didn't care – now she could keep that Richter in line.

"So, who's going my unofficial partner-in-charge?" Lauren stepped forth as she said following words.

"This is going to be so much more fun than I imagined." Lauren grinned evilly, until the moment Joey realized she was his partner and his face grew a bit pale. They had to try and figure this out – _together_. As a team.

Was that coincidence or not?

"See you upstairs in five minutes, Richter. First, we'll do Walker's room!" Joey and Joe tried to protest, but Lauren was already gone. The guys just stood there, while the girls followed Lauren upstairs. When they saw she was grinning, like she had a plan, they grew curious.

"What's the plan?" Meredith asked, as Lauren started the reprise.

_[Lauren:] Hey girls, I'm afraid I've been thinking. _

"A dangerous pastime!" Julia stated, as Lauren nodded. "I know.

_But the one I've to work with is Joey, and his sanity's sometimes "so-so"._

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that crazy young man._

_See, I promised myself I'd be solving this case, and right now I'm evolving a plan!"_

The girls were getting more excited as Lauren explained her plan. 1) get rid of Richter somehow 2) solve the case 3) come out as the heroine of the day 4) showing Joey she can beat him in anything. It may be a bit simple, but effective if she really could get rid of Joey. If that was even possible.

_[Jaime:] No one plots like Lopez, takes cheap shots like Lopez,_

_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Lopez._

_[girls:] So victory we soon will be celebrating!_

_My, what a girl! Lopez!_

The girls went downstairs just as Joey went upstairs. In silence, they went to Walker's room. though the search was officially started, something still bothered Joey.

"Seriously, why do we have to search Joe's room first?"

* * *

**Song: "Gaston" from Beauty & the Beast**

**Next chapter: when Joey and Lauren are off to investigate some rooms, the others realize they haven't given Darren a proper Starkid-welcome... And before I forget it, I haven't decided how I'm going to punish the thief, so if you know how to do it, don't matterwhat, it might be the one he/she will have to do. ****I****f you have a favorite Disney song, don't be afraid and leave it in a review. If you want one song with a certain Starkid/character, leave it there as well. I could place it as a random thing, or at the end of this fic. I'm currently on random updates. Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story…**


End file.
